


Unfinished Fic Collection

by peachy_pills



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_pills/pseuds/peachy_pills
Summary: Chapter 1 will be a table of contents!Feel free to get inspired! Just please give me credit!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : **_This_**

**Chapter 2:** Kid Karma

Shipping: Karma/Everyone

Characters: Karma, Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino

Warnings: no warnings

Summary: Karma drinks some milk that turns him into a tiny kid

**Chapter 3** : Karma has Tentacles

No shipping

Characters: Karma, Korosensei, everyone

Warning: violence, angst

Summary: Karma has tentacle instead of Kayano

**Chapter 4** : GakuRen Mpreg

Shipping: Gakushuu/Ren

Characters: Gakushuu, Ren, Karma (mention)

Warning: underage sex (non-descriptive), underage drinking, mpreg

Summary: Karma slips something into Gakushuu and Ren's drinks

**Chapter 5** : Isosano angst that turned into fluff

Shipping: Yuuma/Gakushuu

Characters: Yuuma, Gakushuu, Hiroto

No warnings

Summary: fluff that was supposed to be angst


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma turns into a kid

[Karma Akabane #1]  
Prompt: Karma turns into a kid  
[Karma Akabane/Everyone]  
Warnings: tooth-rotting fluff, crossdressing  
[F]

“Come on, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan! You can go faster than that!” Karma taunted, running faster as they almost caught up to him and Sugino.

“We can run faster than you! Just wait for it!” Kayano yelled, racing past him.

“Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun! Let’s beat her!” the baseball player cheered before tugging Nagisa’s hand, dragging him along with Karma.

The group of friends was going to explore the newest supermarket because according to Sugino, the strawberry milk was amazing - that was said to Karma so he would come (that, and they wanted to cause a little mischief). Karma was pulled out of his thoughts when the new building was in sight.

“Kayano-chan, you owe me milk!” He pouted cutely, running after the green-haired girl.

“You kept on reminding me during class! How could I forget?” Kayano retorted. Before Karma could use his amazing knowledge, Nagisa interrupted him.

“It looks pretty cool! Kayano, race you!” They ran into the market with Karma and Sugino tagging along behind. 

Everyone gasped at the sight. Colorful signs organized the area, with cute, kawaii drawings to top it off. The fruits looked fresh (unlike another market Karma could name), and no flies were around (that should change sooner or later). Sugino tugged on his black blazer. 

“Come on, guys, lunch break is almost finished. Let’s just get some snacks and get out of here.” he said, pulling Karma to the drinks section. “Meet you guys at the center in five minutes!”

Karma was shocked at the selection of choices. Cherry, blueberry, pineapple, watermelon, wait-strawberry! The redhead ran to the fridge containing the wanted drink and popped open the door.   
Inside were many brands of milk, juice, and soda. They all looked too good, so he turned to Sugino, who was choosing a kiwi for himself. 

“Sugino-kun! Which one should I choose?” he questioned the black-haired boy. Sugino turned around and looked at the drinks.

“Hm, maybe this one? It seems cute, and there is less sugar and more strawberry puree. It’s up to you, I don’t know what you like. You never told me!” The male said before going to the blueberry selection. “By the way, which brand does Nagisa like? He likes DrinkuDrinku™, right?” Karma hummed in response.

“They both like that silly brand. It’s too sweet. I should add some blue wasabi to Nagisa’s because he was spying on me the other day.”

“Ooh, what did he catch? Perhaps our baby Karma likes crossdressing-ow!” Karma kicked him before he could finish, the blush rising heavily on his cheeks.

“I do not like crossdressing in any sorts!” He defended himself. Sugino only snickered.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go!”

**Nagisa**  
The group of friends ran up the mountain only to see everyone already in the classroom.

“Hurry *pant* up!” Kayano gasped for breath as they reached the classroom door. They pushed it open to see an enraged Koro-sensei glaring down at them. 

“Please do explain why you were late. I’m disappointed!” The octopus-like monster sniffled, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away his tears. 

“We were going to the new supermarket, and Karma was looking at the strawberry drinks for too long. Sorry, sensei, we won’t do that again!” Kayano spoke up. Nagisa could see the red-haired boy blushing furiously, trying to defend himself. 

\---  
[Karma Akabane Weakness #1]  
Doesn’t like being blamed. Will get nervous and off-track.  
\---

“Wait! I-um, only wanted to choose the, um, perfect one?” Even though Karma was taller than Nagisa, it seemed like he was getting smaller minute by minute under Koro-sensei’s withering glare. 

“Next time don’t be late! This is a reminder for everyone! Now, students, turn to page 264 in your te-” Behind him, Nagisa could hear a few gasps from Sugino and Kayano. He whirled around.

“What’s wro-Karma-kun!” The teen in question was shrinking slowly while holding his strawberry milk, a look of shock plastered on his face. Okuda and Kanzaki screamed.

“What should we do?”

“Sensei! What should we do?”

“Karma!”

Karma was now the size of a small toddler. 

“Everyone, don’t panic! Okuda, take the strawberry milk and-” The teacher was interrupted by a mop of red hair.

“NWO! NOT MY MILK!” The now-child Karma screamed. Some snickers were heard.

“Guess even child Karma doesn’t like his milk stolen.” Sugino and Kayano both started sweat-dropping. Child Karma was still screaming.

“NWO NWO NWO! NOT MILK! NWO!”

Most of the girls and boys rushed over to comfort the angry and pouting Karma. Nagisa was one of them.

“Hey baby, it’s fine! How about you give us that and we’ll replace it with a new one. It will taste even better!” Meg tried. The redhead looked up with a curious expression.

“Weally? Just fwo me?” Koro-sensei jumped in.

“Yes, Karma, we’ll-”

“OCTOPUS!” The toddler screamed happily. At this point, Nagisa was trying to hold back laughs. He looked around and saw many others doing the same thing. Koro-sensei’s face was turning red in embarrassment and anger. 

\---

Karma Akabane Weakness #2

Will do anything for strawberry/strawberry juice/milk  
\---

Karma jumped up only to hide back into the blanket of clothes.

“Cold, wan cuddle!” he pleaded. Nagisa was almost sure that Rio and Okajima were flashing pictures for blackmail. 

“Rio,” he hissed. “Stop and go cuddle with Karma. You two would get along just fine.” The blonde glared at him before shoving the phone into her pocket and walking forward to the small lump called Karma. 

“Hey Karma! Do you know me?” She asked cheerfully. Meg and Kanzaki collapsed in a fit of giggles. Rio ignored them and went on with talking to the toddler.

“Nwo! ‘M Karma!” Karma pouted at her cutely. She stretched out her arms.

“My name is Rio! C’mon, let’s cuddle and get you some clothes, shall we?” The redhead latched himself onto Rio before nuzzling into her chest.

“Wam meok, w-wam meok.” Nagisa heard the cute baby mutter.

“Okuda,” Sugino hissed quietly. “His milk.”

“Oh, right! I’ll check on it!” She nervously picked up the milk carton before tip-toeing out the door to not alert the baby.

“How about we get milk for you when we’re getting clothes? How’s that, Karma?” Kayano suggested. Karma looked so adorable when thinking about it.

“O-ok! Wan wear dwess! Pwincess!” he cried out, going a little red before burying his head into Rio again. Sugino snickered.

“I guess he does have a crossdressing kink. He lied to me, can you believe that?” He smirked softly.

\---  
Karma Akabane Strength #1  
Too cute, irresistible  
\---

“What kind of clothes do you think Kid Karma would like?” Sugino asked Kayano. She shrugged in response.

“He did say he liked dresses, so some cute ones. Maybe oversized hoodies and t-shirts? Oh my god, Karma would be so cute, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.” Sugino laughed.

“And knee-length socks!”

“And a neko headband!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**[Karma Akabane #2]** **  
** Prompt: Karma has tentacles instead of Kayano.

**[Karma Akabane/Everyone, Karma Akabane/Nagisa Shiota,]**

**Warnings: violence, major angst**

**[A]**

“Karma-kun, should we ask Koro- _ sensei  _ to help us? It seems like a lot to clean.”

“Mm? Yeah, I’ll go call the octopus.” With that, the redhead gracefully leapt off the pile of rubbish and strode outside. “Hey octopus, come help us! You’re fast enough!”   
  


Nagisa stared at the younger boy. He was behaving strangely recently, as little pranks and assassination attempts were made.  The blue-haired boy filed the information for investigation after cleaning. He got pulled out of his thoughts when Koro- _ sensei _ ’s indignant burst reached his ears.

“Nurufufufu~! I am quick enough to do it all in one second!”

“Then why don’t you show us? I’m  _ suuuure  _ you can do it.” The taunting voice of Karma said. Nagisa stifled a laugh as the octopus-like teacher grew red. 

“Oh, follow  _ sensei _ and he will show you!” he grumbled to the sadistic pleasure of Karma. The devil walked in with his traditional smirk. 

**\---**

**_Koro-sensei Weakness #IDK_ **

_ Get flustered when taunted _

**_\---_ **

_ I’ll keep trying to kill you. _

_ With a jiggly blade. _

_ I have others, too, you know.  _

He stifled a hiss when the tentacles pierced his skin. The look of pain slowly merged into a smirk etched with bloodlust, a bloodlust to  _ kill _ . The blue-haired boy behind him slowly turned after hearing the tentacles slashing through the air. 

“You didn’t notice, did you? Not this whole time.” The target turned around and Karma unleashed his tentacles, creating a pitfall for the octopus to fall in.

Chaos.

That’s what Nagisa remembers after the explosion. He faintly hears himself calling for Karma in shock. He could hear the redhead saying something in the distance.

“I love you, Koro Sensei.” Some of his classmates were running up to him. Isogai pulled the shocked boy up before checking for injuries.

_ “Please Die.” _ Kayano was pulling him onto his feet. 

“What is that mad person trying to do?” she asked angrily before leading them outside where they could watch. 

“I was always watching.” Everyone could hear Karma attacking their teacher in the pitfall. “Different assassins tried and failed. The most effective of what they used was a simple pitfall!” 

Nagisa could hear those  _ things _ hitting Koro Sensei, while the latter was constantly on defense.

“An anti-me pool! I have to… get above ground… quickly…!” Koro Sensei yelled. 

“I’m good, aren’t I? I studied the pattern of your tentacles for a year!” Karma screamed. 

“How much time and effort were  _ used _ on th-this attempt?”  Kanzaki cried as another audible whip was heard. 

“Oh no!” A bright light shone from the pit before exploding. The octopus-like teacher flew out from the hole. Isogai and Kayano dragged him to their teacher. The others followed behind closely.

“Koro Sensei!”

“What in the world was that?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be the start of a GakuRen mpreg fic
> 
> This might be continued!

Ren gets a call from Gakushuu on Saturday. Which is 

concerning itself, because Gakushuu never calls people unless in dire situations. 

(Situations including some form of a hideous death, so terrifying that Ren doesn’t want to even  _ think _ about, thank you very much.)

Ren picks up the call while trembling. “Hello?”

“Ren,” Gakushuu says, and wow, Ren has never heard the student president sound so desperate. Whatever world-crisis is going on, it must be bad. The brunet goes on high alert immediately. Ren can hear heavy breathing on the other end of the call.

“Asano, are you okay?” It is 5 am in the morning and if his ringtone didn’t already wake him up, the weight of the apparent situation has him jumping out of bed and pulling some joggers on. 

“Come over,” Gakushuu says quickly. “Pick up some breakfast first, I don’t want you starving.” 

Ren’s not awake enough for this. “What are you-”

“I need to tell you something,” says Gakushuu pleadingly, and whenever someone tells you they need to tell you something, it's bad at least fifty percent of the time.

“Uhh, the back door, right? How I snuck in before?” Ren tosses a hoodie over his head before running out. He swerves an old lady before almost crashing into a wall.

“Yes,” comes the soft reply of Gakushuu. There is the sound of the door slamming shut. “I have to go, don’t let my father see or hear you. Don’t forget breakfast.” With that ominous note, the younger one hangs up on Ren.

Okay.

He’s not paid enough for this.

Ren buys some takeout miso soup and rice for both of them when someone taps his shoulder.

“Hi,” A familiar voice says, and Ren almost drops the food. He whirls around to see the younger Asano behind him while clutching a few bags. 

(Wait are those goddamn  _ pregnancy tests _ )

“Gakushuu are those-” Ren’s voice drops to a whisper. “ _ Pregnancy _ strips?” 

Gakushuu winces, as if he expected this question. “You should eat first.”

Like hell he is. He’s fallen too much into the hole, and there’s no way of coming back out. 

“Tell me.” The second time Ren demanded anything from the principal’s son. 

(First time was to know where Gakushuu was after being hit by the elder Asano. Ren was pissed, which was an understatement.)

Gakushuu gulps before sighing. 

“Do you remember that night we were out studying and that delinquent slipped something into our drinks?” Oh, yes. Like Ren could ever forget about  _ that _ . Both of them had woken up to extreme headaches (Gakushuu also had a painful ache in his lower back). Later that day, 3-E had been snickering at them, which was very concerning. The red and blonde had jeered at them.  _ “Oh, poor Shuuey seems to be hurting!” “Hey, Gakushuu, did it hurt?” _ . The strawberry blonde had suffered from a lot of catcalling the weeks after that, until someone took it to the extreme levels and ended up in the clinic with a socked jaw. 

“Yes, why?”

“I found out that I’m a hermaphrodite.” 

That was  _ not _ good.

“Meaning, you have both gender’s reproduction parts?” Ren had to check. 

And also, how does that relate to anything? He must be dreaming right now. Gakushuu never called him, and he was still asleep in his bed. 

“... Yes. Unfortunately.” Gakushuu says while wearing the cute little blush. Ren tries to purge that thought from his mind immediately when a new one resurfaces. 

“Shit  _ fuck _ DON’t tell me we-”

“Yep.”

“We shouldn’t trust those strips, they’re just flimsy pieces of plastic,” Ren says, flailing his arms around in a panic. 

Gakushuu snorted. “I bought at least ten strips, Ren. All were positive.”

Ren panics a little longer. “Let’s make an appointment to the doctor or something, then. We can never be sure,” he says.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksjdhfsak I love this a lot


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isosano Fluff

Isogai Yuuma smiled when his boyfriend of one year, Asano Gakushuu fell asleep on his shoulder. Careful not to disturb Gakushuu’s well-needed rest, Yuuma unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages before taking a picture of the strawberry blonde drooling slightly on his shoulder. 

[yuuma] (file attachment)

[hiroto] ;)

[yuuma] get your mind out of the gutter

[hiroto] how about no ;)

[yuuma] -_-

Yuuma chuckled at his best friend’s antics. Gakushuu lifted his head drowsily.

“Watcha doing?” Gakushuu mumbled. He was once reminded of how cute his boyfriend was when sleepy. (not to mention cuddly and clingy)

“Messaging a friend, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Yuuma questioned. 

“Mm.” Gakushuu buried his head in Yuuma’s chest.

“Ok.”


End file.
